1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a logical operation circuit and a logical operation device and, more particularly, to a logical operation circuit and a logical operation device using a ferroelectric capacitor.
2. Description of a Prior Art
A non-volatile memory is known as a circuit using a ferroelectric capacitor (see JP-A-2000-299000, for example). It is possible to realize a rewritable non-volatile memory which can operate on a low voltage by using a ferroelectric capacitor.
However, such a conventional circuit cannot perform a logical operation on data even if it can store data.